Valto
Valto is a Crystal-Make Mage of the Pain group, and a wanted criminal in the world of Fairy Tail. Background Physical Appearance Valto is a tall man with a slim yet athletic built, fair skin, dark blue eyes, and short-spiked, pale blonde hair. He also has a vertical scar on the right side of his forehead, covered by the bangs of his hair. Valto wears silver armored plating on his chest, arms and legs over his black, form-fitting long sleeved shirt, dark brown cargo pants held by a navy blue long sash, black high-calf boots, and a pair of black gloves that extends to his forearms. Personality Synopsis Abilities Crystal-Make: A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to solidify their magic power into a crystalline form and create it into objects. In Valto's case, he uses Static Crystal-Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things and weapons, much like Gray's own Static Ice-Make. His level of skill is to the point where he can mentally create the structures he needs. Valto's skill with "recycling" crystal is also great, able to use leftover crystal from destroyed attacks to create new ones, a feat that uses less magic power than generating whole crystals. *'Crystal-Make: Shards': Valto creates one or more shards made of crystal from one of his palms, which are subsequently shot at high speed to enemies, dealing heavy blunt damage as well as having the strength to piercing through flesh and wood. *'Crystal-Make: Sword': Valto creates a sword out of hard crystal for melee combat. The sword is very durable, capable of cutting and parrying other weapons because of the crystallized structure that makes the sword believed to be like metal. *'Crystal-Make: Floor': Valto simply crystallizes the floor with sharp spikes protruding from the ground, which makes anyone feel pain if they touch one of the crystals. *'Crystal-Make: Shield': Valto creates a large shield made of crystal in front of him, whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a rose, which shields everything behind it. *'Crystal-Make: Javelin': Valto creates a sharp spear out of crystal, as it has a large amount of piercing power and can shatter through many defenses. *'Crystal-Make: Gungnir': Valto releases a gigantic lance out of crystal which traps the opponent in it. Expert Weapons Specialist: Valto has displayed considerably great ability in wielding the weapons produced by his Crystal-Make spells. He is very skilled in both swordsman- and spearmanship with his constructed crystal weapons of various forms and sizes. His skill was evidenced when he is able to clash with two weapon-wielding specialists like Ichigo wielding his Shikai and Edward using his automail-produced armblade. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Valto possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat, able to pressure a seasoned martial artist like Edward Elric. He is capable of performing powerful punches and kicks, and he often employs unarmed combat in conjunction with his Crystal-Make spells to gain the upper hand in battle. Enhanced Speed: Valto is quick enough to close distance gaps between himself and Ichigo and Edward during their fight so far, able to put the pressure on the latter two despite their amazing speed(s). Enhanced Durability: Valto is durable enough to withstand Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō and get sent flying to a building, only to recover with minor injuries, as well as getting hit by numerous battering rams created by Ed's alchemy, as well as a Hadō No. 4: Byakurai fired by Rukia Kuchiki. Alongside Myerson, he withstood Taurus and Scorpio's Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran with only taking minor injuries, which decreased the damage added by his Crystal-Make: Shield. Great Magic Power: Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dark Mage Category:Pain Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Unified Axis Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Category:S-Class Level Combatants Category:Antagonist Category:Top 120 Strongest Characters